Always Look Twice
by xxkitkayXX
Summary: Only looking once never got anyone anywhere, some people missed an important thing, others miss an important event and some just miss the love of their lives.


**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV**

7th September 2005  
>I woke up at 6:30 am to banging on my door and Charlie shouting "time to get up u need to get ready for school".<p>

That's about as much of a conversation we have anymore. Nothing between us has been the same since mum died.

Begrudgedly I got up and did my daily routine, except I cut my shower short, Charlie had already been in the shower and there wasn't any hot water left.

As I was walking back into my room from my bathroom - luckily I don't have to share with Charlie, going in to get his washing is bad enough - I stubbed my toe on my dresser, "shit" I muttered whilst hopping around trying to make the pain go away. Eventually the pain subsided, I chose what I was going to wear.

As it was sunny outside, which doesn't happen very often in the little town of Fork whihc i call home.

I decided to wear my denim shorts and Laguna Print T-shirt. Once I was ready I grabbed my folder, purse and phone; I walked downstairs to get my car keys and coffee.

As I walked into the kitchen Charlie said "Bella what took you so long?"

"I'm a 17 year old girl, what did you expect?" He muttered something about being on time as I walked out. I go into my red 1953b Chevy pickup truck. It may not be the quietest or the quickest vehicle but it was a present my mum had bought me years ago.

5 minutes later and I was pulling into Rosalie's driveway.

Me and Rose had been best friends since we were 3 and my family moved in down the road.

We were always told when we were growing up that we acted like sisters and I guess in a way we felt like we were sisters too.

I parked next to her dads black Mercedes S55 AMG.

I got out and walked up to the front door and unlocked it with my key.

I walked inside and went to the kitchen, Esme greeted me saying "hi Bella, are you hungry?".

I replied "I'm always hungry for your cooking".

Esme chuckled and got back to cooking.

10 minutes later and Rose came down saying "Hi mum, Bella are we taking your car today?".

"Yeah, it hasn't been driven for a while as we've been taking yours"

"okay" she replied as Jasper, Carlisle and Edward came down.

Rose, Jasper and Edward were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme, they were adopted because they're parents were in a car crash and died, Jasper and Rose are twins. The accident involved Edward's parents as well.

"I like how the only one who doesn't live here is one of the earliest in the kitchen" we all laughed at Carlisle because half the time it feels like I live here.

We all ate our breakfast and Alice joins us saying "I'm taking my car today I need to fill it with fuel"

"ok I'll give you some money for it" said Esme whilst Carlisle sighed and pulled his wallet out and gave Alice some money.

10 minutes later, I and Rose were getting in the car and Carlisle said "Bella can I talk with you for a minute please?"

"Sure" I replied and walked over to him. He gave me some money and said "it's only fair, I'm sure you will be driving a lot now as you miss your car so much"

"Thanks" I replied surprised because he knew I didn't mind.

"Ok well I'll see you later, bye" he said as he walked away and got into his black Mercedes.

I walked back to my car and got in.

"what was all that about?" Rose asked.

"Oh he just gave me some money for fuel cause he thinks I'll be driving a lot"

"oh, probably, what you doing on Friday?"

"Nothing at the moment, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come for a bbq for your birthday?" Rose said as we were pulling into my parking space, Emmett's red jeep Wrangler to my left and Edwards's Volvo S60R on my right.

"I don't know Rose you know what happened last time" .

_1 year ago_

_"No" I said to Edward "why so I leave only because you want to fuck that bitch you call your girlfriend"_

_"Yes, that is the exact reason" he replied_

_"you know my mum would never allow it under her roof" I said_

_"good job she's Dead then isn't it" he replied._

_I froze shocked at what he had just said. He really was happy she was dead just so he could fuck Tanya._

_"Fuck you" I spat at him whilst standing up._

_"Tanya intends to do that so I don't need you to do it but thanks anyway" he said smirking, I don't think he realized what he had said about my mum_.

I didn't forgive Edward for saying that he was glad my mum was dead. Whether he was drunk or not it still hurt.

"oh come on, it won't happen again and you'll have a good time" she said as we were approaching our friends around the back, as they spot us Edward gets his pack of cigarettes out to offer them to us.

We accept and he lights them.

"You're right it won't happen if I don't go" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked before taking a drag on his cigarette.

"I want Bella to come to a bbq at ours for her birthday but she won't come" Rose informed everyone. Edward cringed figuring out why I didn't want to go.

"come on its only a bbq, it will be fun, everyone will be there" Edward said to me with his crooked grin which gets me to do anything.

"Fine I'll go if you all shut up about it". Edward looked at me with a smirk thinking he won but he has no idea.

The bell rings and me, Rose, Edward and Alice head off to art.

We're all walking in line, Rose then me, Edward then Alice.

As we're walking Edward slips his hand in my back pocket, Rose notices and says "what the fuck are you doing Ed? You've got your hand in her back pocket" as Edward took it out.

He sheepishly looked at me and said "sorry I don't realise I'm doing it anymore".

We kept walking and smirking.

"don't worry" I replied as we walked into the classroom.

"Why are you two smirking?" Rose asked me and Edward.

"Nothing" I said.

Rose was about to call me out on my lie when Mrs Hayley walked in and told us to continue on our coursework.

As soon as we started working and talking again Rose said "ok now tell me the truth"

"nothing" I replied.

She turned to Edward and said "fine what did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?" he asked and then added "it took two people anyway".

I turned to him and said "shut up".

Alice said "what takes two people?".

I can tell Rose has already figured it out because she just raises her eyebrow at me.

I return to looking at Alice and said "nothing, it doesn't matter"

"ok, when did this 'thing' happened?" Alice asked Edward.

"uhh about a week ago" Edward said

"ok what happened last week, let's see we went swimming, had a bbq and sleepover" she said to herself, then turned to me "well we were together in the pool the whole time and at the bbq and we were together and the sleepover until I locked you out of my room and you were banging on my door, then I heard Edward and the noise stopped so I assumed you slept with Edward . . . wait that's exactly what you did. You fucked him" she said the last bit as a whisper.

"I hate you" I jokingly said to Edward.

The rest of the art lesson I decided to ignore the looks Rose was sending my way. We had P.E next so I can try and dodge the questions I know she is waiting to ask me.

Luckily we were on different teams in rounders so we couldn't speak.

The rest of the week me and Rose aren't alone so she can't ask me any of her questions. It's Friday and I'm sat with Edward in his car pulling up to his home, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had beaten us back because we had to stop at the supermarket for Esme.

When we got out the back the food was cooked and we carried drinks down.

We were passing food around and starting to eat.

I had just started to chew a mouth full of pasta when Carlisle asked me "how many sausages do you want?" but before I could answer Emmett said "she only needs one sausage now, right Eddie".

I chocked on my pasta and Edward spit his drink out all over Emmett because he was sat opposite.

We looked at each other and then I looked at Alice she had a guilty look on her face and said

"I only told Jazzy" as she pointed at Jasper.

Then Jasper said "I only told Rose, you know we can't keep anything from each other", which ended up with me looking at a very guilty Rosalie who said "it just kinda slipped out".

Just after that as I was about to explain how we were slightly drunk but Tanya, Edward's girlfriend walked out the back door over to him and sat in his lap and kissed him.

She kept kissing him until Carlisle cleared his throat.

Tanya pulled away and Edward looked embarrassed.

Before anyone could say anything my phone starts to play 'Scooby Doo' theme tune.

I start to laugh and say "sorry, I need to take this, sorry"

I walked into the house and answered my phone "Hey Charlie, you ok?"

"Yer I was just ringing to say that I won't be home when you come back; I'm going fishing with Billy. I'm not sure when I'll be back, is that ok?"

"Yer sure Charlie, I'm at the Cullen's at the moment anyway"

"Ok, don't stay out too late bye".

Short and simple, just how me and Charlie like it.

We hung up and I walked out to find Tanya had taken my seat next to Edward.

Jasper noticed and said "here Bella take my seat, I need to go anyway" he bent down and kissed Alice on the lips and said bye to everyone else as I sat down in his seat between Alice and Edward.

Oh what an interesting bbq this turned out to be!


End file.
